Speak
by sesshomarusshikonmiko
Summary: Kagome is probably one of the worst high school students for what happend at one party and she had to call the police. She is now hated by most of the school. Sesshomaru knows somethings wrong but only close friends know her problem. Will Sesshomaru figure out her problem. Read and Find out. Rated M For Language and Adult Situations.
1. Welcome To Shikon Academy

**Welcome To Shikon Academy**

It's my first day of school and it's already off on a bad start. I start school today with a bad haircut, a backpack I hate, and a stomachache. The bus pulled up and I got on.

I don't know where to sit. I have three options. The front, back, or middle. If I sit in the front, I'll look like a prep that's eager to go to school. If I sit in the back, I'll look like a wannabe loser trying to act bad. If I sit in the middle, I'll look like a strange and unusual, but I myself am, strange and unusual.

I flopped down into the seat, my stomachache getting worse. I stared out into the newly rising sun, the light blue sky. More kids start to pile in. I feel someone sit lightly beside me. I turn to see who it was and why they were sitting with me, the worst high schooler ever.

She smiled brightly. "Hi! I'm new here! What's your name!" I arched my brow and look at her lazily. "Kagome. Nice to meet you." She smiled brightly again. "I'm Kikyo!" I nodded and looked back out the window. She was babbling.

I wasted the last weeks of August, for this. A babbling idiot that has bad taste in clothes. The last weeks of August I watched bad cartoons. I didn't go to the mall, the lake, or the pool, or answer the phone. It's not like anyone's going to call me anyway. I have entered high school with the wrong hair, the wrong clothes, and the wrong attitude.

If you couldn't tell yet, I bet you can now. I am Outcast.

The kids behind my laugh so loud that I know they're talking about me. I turn around. A lump is caught in my throat. It's her. Sango. My ex-best friend. She was surrounded by a bunch of kids wearing clothes that definitely didn't come from an EastSide or WestSide Mall. She stares at me. I stare at her. "What!" I spat viciously. She looks startled. I narrow my eyes as she looks away. I turn back around, and end up staring into gold molten eyes.

I was startled at first. Playful molten eyes. "What? You don't remember me?" Molten eyes said. Oh. It's him. Sesshomaru. I rolled my eyes. "You know you're getting as bad as Inuyasha dude." I said with a hint of annoyance.

He chuckled. When he turned back around I reached for his hair. I loved playing with his hair. It was soft and silky, that and the fact that it was long.

I pulled all of his hair over the seat. "What are you doing, Kagome?" He said in his deep baritone voice. I love that voice. "Playing with your hair." I said, mimicking his voice. I could feel the narrowing of his eyes and the sneer on his lips.

Then I could also feel two angry eyes in the back of my head. I let go of his hair and turn around, once again. Oh hell. It's just Akio. She's probably jealous that I'm with Sesshomaru, her boy toy, for now. Hell, it isn't like he's going to sit with me and my crew at school. It would be embarrassing for him, and us. Who wants snot nosed rich kid at their table.

"Hey! Kid! You right there! Stop making ogle eyes at my girlfriend!" I smiled. It was Kagura. _My _girlfriend. But I'm not gay. I'm bisexual. I like girls and boys. I don't really think anything's wrong with that, and, of course, she doesn't either.

Aki looked horrified, so horrified, that I had to laugh. Aki glared at me one more time then looked away. "Hey Sesshomaru, dude, you need to keep your girl under control." Kagura said, with annoyance. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and said, "Oh shut up!" I laughed a little bit more.

Kagura looked at me, and smiled sweetly. "Hey gorgeous. How ya doing this morning?" I smiled deviously. "Just fine, just fine! Oh look Kagura, meet my new friend _Kikyo_!" Kikyo startled, and a little bit scared. Oh this was gonna be good.


	2. Our Teachers Are The Best

Our Teachers Are The Best…

After Kagura and I were finished torturing Kikyo, we got off the bus, Kagura's arm around my shoulders, mine around her waist. We made our way to the Auditorium.

When we arrived, we invited Kikyo to sit with us. She accepted graciously, following us to our corner. My group is Inuyasha, Shippo, Kirara, Naraku, Kanna, Kyokotsu, Jakotsu, Mukotsu, Renkotsu, Ginkotsu, Suikotsu, Bankotsu, Kaede, Kagura, Kikyo, and me.

We all talked for a while. "Oi, Kagome! When you gonna dump Kagura for me!" Inuyasha said goofishly. "Yeah! Like that'll ever happen!" yell Kagura, irritated. Inuyasha grinned, and the principal started talking.

The first ten lies they tell you in high school:

We are here to help you.

You have enough time to get to you classes before the bell rings.

The dress code will be enforced.

No smoking is allowed on school grounds.

Our teachers will be the best you've ever had.

We expect more from you here.

Guidance counselors will always be able to talk.

Your schedule was created with your needs in mind.

Your locker combination is always private.

These will be the years you look back on fondly.

When all the rules and regulations were done they passed out the schedules. Me and Kagura have almost all the same classes. The only thing that was different was our first periods. I had biology, she had advanced math.

I couldn't find the damn class. I got my first demerit for wandering the halls during class time. It is 8:50 in the morning. It is too damn early for this shit. I should be at home in bed.

My English Teacher has no face. She has a lion's main for hair, wild and untamable. The hair is hazel nut brown from her part to her ears and then a bright neon green to the frizzy ends. I can't decided whether she had a pissed off hairdresser, or she tried to do it herself and fucked up horribly.

She wastes forty-five minutes taking attendance because she refuses to look at us. She keeps her head bent over the desk like a dumbass. Me and Kagura named her Hairwoman.

My Social Studies teacher is the same man who gave me the demerit for getting lost. Dick. Looks like he remembers me fondly as well. "I got my eye on you. Front row."

The rest of my teachers are pretty cool. I just wanna know if I'll make it through Lunch.


	3. Lunch

**Lunch**

When our first part of classes was done, it was lunch. I wasn't popular with most of the kids at my school so I got glares from every where.

The hot lunch is turkey with reconstituted dried mashed potatoes and gravy, a wet green thing, and a hockey puck of a cookie. I'm not gonna order anything else. It's not like I'm gonna eat this shit anyway!

This eight foot Senior in front of me somehow gets two cheeseburgers, French fries, and a piece of Chocolate cake without saying word. How the hell did that happen? I follow the Telephone Pole into the Cafeteria.

I had to walk pass the Jocks to get to my table. Sounds easy right? No! That was a trick question! It's never easy getting passed Jocks!

I see a few friends_ people I used to think were my friends_ but they look away. Bitches. I feel like crawling under a trash can. Just get out of everyone's view. I could dump my Lunch and run out the door. Or I could-

Thwap! The green thing off someone else's plate ended up on my chest. All the conversation stops and stares at me, embarrassment shining in my eyes. The Telephone Pole apologizes and says something else, but hundreds of people burst out laughing.

Tears burn the back of my eyes. My head starts to hurt as I bolt for the door. I hate my life. I really do.

I bolt out of the lunch room so fast the track coach would draft me for varsity if he were around. But no, Mr. Leonard has cafeteria duty. And Mr. Leonard has no use for girls who can run the one hundred in under a minute, when embarrassed.

Mr. Leonard: "We meet again, troublemaker."

Me:

Would he listen to me if I tell him in the cafeteria? Of course not! If regular teachers don't listen to me, what would make this ass listen?

Mr. Leonard: "Where do you think you're going?"

Me:

It's so much easier for me not to say anything. Especially to this ass. All that crap you hear about expressing your feelings and communication is a lie. No one really wants to hear what you have to say.

Mr. Leonard makes a note in his book. "I knew you were trouble the first time I saw you. I've taught here for God knows how long, so I can tell what's going on in a kids head just by looking in their eyes. No more warnings. You just earned a demerit for wandering the halls with out a pass.

It's official. I hate Lunch Time.


	4. Sanctuary

Sanctuary

Art followed after lunch, like a dream follows a horrible nightmare. The classroom is, by far, the most wonderful, out of the whole school.

It's at the far end of the building and has long, south-facing windows. It doesn't get much light though it's pretty cool. It's light enough for people to draw, paint, do whatever, then also it's dark enough for a nap.

It's dusty in a clean-dirt kind of way. The floor has layers, upon layers, upon layers of dried paint, but I like the walls the best.

The walls were plastered with sketches of tormented teenagers, and fat cats. The Bookshelves had all kinds of clay pots and statues. A radio plays my favorite station.

Our art teacher is a _**major **_beauty! My God, I would die to get a piece of her! She has a Double D Rack, with a thick ass, and curves to show! She has a beautiful smile as well. Me and Kagura were ogling her like she was the best thing since sliced bread.

Although, she was a little crazy in the head, but I was happy for two reasons. One: I had a _fine _ass teacher_, _Two: This was the last class of the day, and after words I'd go home.

I sit at the table closest to her desk. Rin's in this class. She sits by the door. I kept staring at her, trying to get her to look at me. Either Rin has a great force field, or my laser vision isn't very strong. She won't look at me. Won't even give me a quick side way glance. I would sit with her if I could. She knows art.

Ms. Kurisaki. That's out teachers name. Ms. Kurisaki turns off the wheel and grabs a piece of chalk without washing her hands. "SOUL," she writes on the board. The clay follows the chalk, like blood following a dead body.

"This is where you can find your soul, your very core, if you try! Where you touch the darkest, ugliest, most dirty part of yourself…and make it look beautiful! Do not come ask me how to draw a face. Ask me how to find the core of this very Earth!" she says.

I sneak a look behind me to Kagura. She looks at me and mouths, "This bitch is crazy." I chuckle a little, but not enough to draw attention. She's right. This bitch is crazy…but I can live with that.

Art is still my most favorite class.


	5. Our Fearless Leader

Our Fearless Leader

I was hiding in the bathroom, waiting for detention to be over. I peek out the door. Principal spots another stray student.

Principal: "Where is your hall pass, mister?"

Stray Student: "I'm on my way to get one now."

P.: "But you can't be in the hall without a pass?"

SS.: "I know, I'm so upset. That's why I need to hurry, so I can get a pass."

The Principal pauses, looking like a deer in head lights.

P.: "Well, hurry up, then, and get a pass, son!"

The stray student runs down the hall, laughing. I would suppose the Principal could figure it out when he heard the laughing, but he didn't.

I sat in the bathroom, laughing my ass off at my dumbass Principal.

Sometimes, the smallest things make me happy, but I don't think I will ever get over my spiraling depression. The thing that sits in my stomach, eating away at my very core.

The facts. The three words that happened at Sango's end of summer party.

I.

Was.

Raped.


	6. Fizz Ed

Fizz Ed

It's official. Gym is my second favorite class. It's awsome.

My locker is next to the door, so I'm forced to go to the bathroom stall to change. I'm not ashamed of my body. Actually, I'm very fit for a Teen girl. Ayame is aloud to change in front of the girls, so why can't I?

Kikyo has the locker next to mine. She is so stupid. No offense too stupid people, but damn. She wears her Gym clothes under her regular clothes, but that's not the reason she's stupid. She's stupid because…she wears the exact same, dirty ass, sweaty ass gym clothes under her good clothes after Gym. Who the fuck does that? Like forreal?

The only other person I know in this class is…Ayame. In our old clan, we were never, ever close. For the simple reason, you could tell her something one day, and the next day…EVERYBODY IN THE SCHOOL knows what the fuck y'all talking about! That shit got on my nerves.

She almost said something to me on the first day of school, but instead tied her Nikes again. Bitch. She's on the soccer team, so she has a full-length locker in a discreet, fresh-smelling alcove too.

It's late October and we're starting our field hockey unit. Field hockey is for those who like getting down and dirty, and Kikyo ain't one of those kinds of people.

She's one of those girls who can get dirty, but to some extent, but after that…it's a wrap. Bye-bye. See you on Tuesday.

Field Hockey is a mud sport, played only on cloudy, rainy days. Just to make sure it's wet. Who dreamed up this sport is a wonderful person. That's the only thing me and Ayame had in common.

We loved sports.

Me and her can do anything that involves a ball and a whistle. Basketball, softball, lacrosse, football, soccer, rugby. Anything.

We make it look easy. Boys watch us and learn how to shoot hoops, or bat correctly.

We're like Olympians. We can do any sport. We were the goddesses of this Gym. Gym teachers have a special place in there hearts for us.

It doesn't matter that we're cute. We're very athletic too. The poor boy that tested Ayame last year, earned a chipped tooth and a black eye to match.

If she was a bitch, it'd be easy to hate her. But she's not a bitch, so its hard to hate her. She's just to good. This sucks…ass.


	7. Friends

Friends

Sango is with me in the bathroom. The tension in the room is so thick you could cut it with a butcher knife. Sango is reclaiming her French heritage by hanging out with the foreign-exchange students. After three weeks of school, she can swear in French. She wears black stalks with runs. Man she doesn't even shave under her arms. That's disgusting.

I can't believe she was my best friend.

I'm in the bathroom, trying to fix my hair how Kagura liked it. She's smudging her mascara all over her face. She looks like a one way train to hell. I think she's doing that to look exhausted and wanton. I decided to be nice.

Me: "Hey."

Sango: "Mmm."

She's being such a bitch right now! I've done nothing to her! I haven't said anything mean, rude, or crude to her what's so ever!

Me: "How's it going?"

Sango: "Eh…Fine."

I roll my eyes, she's acting conceded…as always. Why can't I have a normal ex-best friend, you know. The one that will say 'Hi!' have small talk and be done! But noooo! I had to have an ass for an ex-best friend!

I slam my hands down on the counter. "What the hell's your problem!" I yelled. She looks shell shocked. Then her façade came back. "I have no idea what your talking about. Now if you excuse me." I blocked her way as she tried to leave. "No! Your gonna answer my damn question! What the fucks your problem!" I hissed.

Sango looks at me with angry eyes. "What's my problem! What's your problem! You're the one that has turned from a cool girl, to a complete and utter freak! Calling the cops at someones else's party when nothing was wrong is the most-"

That was it. I hit her. I punch her in the jaw. "Who do you think you are? Do you think your God? Do you think your special? News flash sweet heart! Your no more special, then I'm a freak! I had a damn good reason to call the police! I. Was. Raped. Do you even care about that part! Now that you know, tell me something? Does it make you feel good? Does it make you feel good to know that I was hurt! Are you happy that you finally got me to cry! Are you happy that you finally broke me!" By the time I was finished Kagura was in there, glaring daggers at Sango, while trying to comfort me.

"I hate you." I whisper quietly. "I FUCKING HATE YOU!" I scream at the top of my lungs. The tears won't stop. My throat is sore. It hurts. It hurts so fucking bad. I hate my fucking life. I really do.

I run out, Kagura yelling after me. I left Sango of the bathroom floor, Smudged mascara, nursing a blackening cheek, with tears in her eyes. I didn't know what she was crying about. Was it the fact that I punched her, or the fact of what I said. I didn't know, and really didn't care.

All I know is…it felt damn good to get that off my chest.

I'm very happy.


	8. Nobody

Nobody

When I got home from running the ten blocks from school, I was fucking tired. I live alone. My mom and Dad left me with my Aunt, but she died, so I ran away after that. They didn't try to find me after words. I hate my parents.

I busted open the door, slammed it, and slumped against the door. I brought my knees up to my chest. Hojo Tashiki. He was the one who raped me.

_Flashback:_

_I was at Sango's end of summer party. It was probably the biggest end of summer party so far. It was awesome. I danced with Sango, Ayame, and Rin. Then he came._

_He was handsome. Very handsome. He looked like he was interested in me and asked me to dance. I kindly said no and tried to walk away. He might be handsome, but I didn't trust him. He jerked my arm back, and pulled me to his chest. 'Just one dance babe. That would make me very happy.' I tried to jerk away from him, but he had a strong hold. 'Let her go.' a deep baritone voice said. It was Sesshomaru. Some how, he has been my knight and shining armor the past few days. It was strange._

I was pulled out of my flashback, when I heard someone banging on my door. It was Sesshomaru. It's amazing how, I can think of him, and he appears. "What do you want?" I said in a monotone voice. I was in no mood for emotion. "What's wrong with you? You run in front of my house crying, and didn't expect me to come by? Really? I might be an asshole, but I still have a heart." He said, concern laced in his voice. I was shocked. I hadn't heard anything, or seen anyone while I was running. All I heard was my cries. It was the second time I cried in my life. I didn't believe in tears. They only hurt me in the end. "It's nothing. Don't worry about it. I'm fine." I tried to sound nonchalant, but my voice cracked. Dammit. "Don't give me that bullshit, Kagome! I know something's wrong! So just tell me!" He said, angrily. I burst in to tears once more. They wouldn't stop. He held me in a hug, and picked me up, kicked the door in with his foot. He walked over to the couch, and sat down, with me in his lap. He smells of a freshly rained on forest. He started to sing to me.:

_By the first time I saw you I knew you'd be mine._

_By the first glance you gave my world has slowly stopped the time._

_And in that moment I could see all of the things that we would be._

_You were the girl I was waiting for That I would ask to marry me._

_Like the beauty of the sun your like the life I can't see._

_You make me laugh and show me how, just how good this life can be._

_And in that moment I'm filled with joy is were I live where I am free._

_Lay in my arms I'll hold you tight just like you like and tingly._

_And I am Overwhelmed by you._

_And overcome with joy._

_You've taken me higher and shown me what love can do._

_Where would I go or be without you._

I was calmed down after that. He kissed the top of my head. I was drifting to sleep. The last thing I heard was "I'll protect you, koi." Then I fell asleep.

It was the best sleep I've had in a while.

* * *

Hey dudes! How's it going! R&R pls!


	9. Nightmares

Nightmares

I shot out of bed. The nightmares are back. I will never be able to forget this. I can't stand it. My throat burns. I want to say something. The words bubble up to my throat, but that's about it. It will never come out. My words. I want say them. I want to tell someone. But, as I said before, they come up and never come out.

I hate this. This pathetic feeling. The feeling of fear that rests in the pit of my stomach. The tightening feeling in my chest when a man is too close to me. The rolling feeling in my stomach, when I feel I'm letting out to much information. I refuse to let anyone to close to me, the fear of my secret getting out is worse than it has ever been before. Sango knows. The whole school will know by the end of today. My life is ruined. I don't think I'm going to school tomorrow.

"Kagome?" whispered a baritone voice.

I freeze.

It's a man.

I tense up.

I'm terrified.

Will he do the things Hojo did? Will he rape me, beat me, and leave me with a threat? I feel a warm chest beside me. A hand slithers around my waist, and pulls me very close. I feel the heat from the back of my eyes, but feel the cold as the tears roll down my cheeks. He's going to hurt me. I know it.

"Kagome, why are you crying?" I couldn't speak. My lips were paralyzed. I locked my jaw together, refusing to speak.

I felt him shift around on the bed. He had turn the light on. My eyes focus. I see…Leven? Leven's my younger brother, but he's very protective. Ever since what happened to me, he won't let me go out alone, even though he loses every battle with me on where I'm going and who I'm going with, he still tries.

"What's with the water works Kagome?" he ask concernedly. I looked at him. His dark, caring brown eyes, almost black. Black Onyx hair, with one small whit patch in the front. He's strong, well built. The girls at his school fawn over him. I look at him some more. He's one of the lucky people I tell personally, myself, about my secret.

I reach out and hug him tight. He's startled at first, but when he feels my tears on his shoulder, then he hugs me back, just as tight. I scream into his shoulder. I let out all of the pain I had felt a few hours earlier. It felt so good. To let out all of the pain, in one loud scream.

I felt so much better after words.

All Leven did was let me cry, scream, do whatever.

That's the wonderful thing about Leven.

He'll let you do what you need to do, until he thinks you're going over board.

Then he will stop you.

That's the biggest reason I love Leven.


	10. Fear

Fear

Leven managed to get me to go to school. I want to walk. He wants me to take the bus. I don't want to. I'm not taking all of the stares on the bus if I go to school. I walk to school. I'm not two feet away from house, and people start staring.

I don't want to go to school. So I'm not going. I cut the corner as I start walking to the hide out. The hide out's a special place in a really old, ugly ass ware house, that I've cleaned up a bit. On the outside its ugly, but on the inside its gorgeous. I've painted the inside black. It has a few lamps, but a lot of candle light. It has my drawings all over the place. My drawings come from a dark place, and nobody likes looking at my artwork for too long. It can get scary. I sit at my desk and begin to write.:

_I save you._

_All the time I save you._

_I've saved you from you from you._

_I've saved you from me._

_I've saved you for money._

_I've saved you for free._

_So why can't you save me._

_Save me from my demons._

_Save me from my own little hell inside of me._

_Save me from corruption._

_Save my mental, physical, and emotional world._

_Save my soul from anger, pain, and tears._

_Stop asking people to save me._

_I want you to save me._

_I want you._

_Someone, please, tell her to save me._

_Please save me._

The poem was about Kagura. She isn't the most caring girlfriend in the world. She has a very hard time with emotions. She's very stoic at times. She cares, but doesn't show it often. It's frustrating. Very frustrating.

I get up, and get ready to leave, when I hear somebody enter. I freeze. _Run dammit run! _My head screams. I can't move. "Hehe. What do we have here?"

Oh My God.

Oh.

My.

Fucking.

God.

It's him. God, someone, help me. I can't move. I can feel his eyes running up and down my body. My heart picks up. Help.

Help.

Help.

Help Help Help.

Help.

Help Me.

I feel his chest on my back. He runs his hands up my sides. I whimper. No. NO. I don't want this. Help me, someone, please. He jerks me around by my wrist. He rips the front of my shirt off. I struggle to get free. He slugs me. The world is dark, fuzzy. I lose consciousness. At least this way I won't feel anything.

Someone help me, please help me.


	11. Help Me

Help Me

When Hojo was done, he left. I was sitting in a pool of my own blood. My vision was so-so. I tried to get to my feet, but slipped and fell down. Blood splattered my face.

I need to get help. I just remembered that my phone was on my des. I'm hoping it's still there and Hojo didn't take it on his way out. I slid over to the desk, and kicked it a few times my phone fell onto the floor. I slid over to it.

I had 25 messages, 40 missed calls, and 19 voice mails. I dialed the number. 911. They picked up, asked what was wrong. I couldn't answer. They traced me. I hung up. I laid on the floor, unmoving.

Why?

Why was he here, harassing me once more?

Why can't I seem to get a break?

I stop thinking. My head starts to hurt. Someone busts open the door. The police. They ran over to me. I closed my eyes. I heard fast talking. I heard panic. One of them called for back-up and an ambulance.

I opened my eyes once more. I see three people. Two women, one man. "Ma'am! Ma'am, what is your name! Ma'am! I'm going to need you to stay awake ma'am!" My throat hurt. I blinked. "My name is Kagome." I say in a scratchy voice. "Thank you ma'am." I hear sirens.

They take me to the hospital.

I'm on a hospital bed, doctors surrounding me. I squint at the bright light. They had me examed. Then they walked out. I laid on the bed, my mind blank.

The next thing I knew, Kagura, Leven, Kaede, Inuyasha, and Sesshomaru were in the room.

God, I didn't feel up to answering questions right now.


	12. Dirty

Leven ran to my side, and grasped my hand. He was very concerned, and worried. He brought my hand up to his lips and kissed it. A lone tear slipped his eye. I look at him with love and affection.

Kagura walked on the other side of me and kissed me. Her lips were soft. She pulled back, and smiled a sad smile. I looked at her with a sad smile of my own.

Kaede came over with tears in her eyes. She was my best friend. It was hard to look at her, and see that I'm the reason she's so sad.

Inuyasha's bangs covered his eyes. I reached over and cupped his face. He leaned into my touch. It made me feel worse that I made Inuyasha feel this way.

Last was Sesshomaru. God, this kid looked really beat up. He might even shed a few tears. I never knew Sesshomaru cared so much. He always made it seem that he didn't care about anything.

"I'm sorry I worried you all." I said in a small scratchy voice. They all looked at me with love and affection. "It's ok Kagome. We know you didn't do it on purpose. All I ask is you tell us how it happened." Said Leven in a deep calm voice.

What happened? My throat starts to contract. Tears burn the back of my eyes. He raped me…again. How could I tell them? Leven stared at me intently. "He…He r-rape-raped m-me a-aga-again." I said, choking on my sobs.

Leven eyes went from caring and loving, to raging with anger. He stood up and started pacing. Kagura joined me in the bed and wrapped her arms around me. Leven looked at me. "Where is he!?" He said, voice betraying him.

He was beyond mad.

He was furious.

If he was a demon, the whites of his eyes would be red. "I don't know. He just walked off when he was…through." I said bangs covering my eyes. I was dirty. A dirty whore. More tears slid down my face. I can't believe I let him do that to me! I was so dirty. I looked around the room. Inuyasha was hiding his eyes, as was Sesshomaru. They were losing control. I heard loud growls. I was staring at them intently. They raised their bangs


	13. Anger

Anger

They looked at me with blood red eyes, their pupils dilated.

They were beyond pissed off.

Sesshomaru grew in size, slightly. His facial marks jag lightly, his nose poked out, more like a dog. His tail fell off his shoulder and curved and poofed. His nails grew three inched longer. His teeth poked out the sides of his mouth, trailing his chin slightly. He was scary.

Inuyasha was no better. He had two, deep purple, jagged marks on his face. His fangs poked out the sides of his mouth. His nails grew two inches longer. He was scary too.

My heartbeats speed up.

My throat contracted.

They came closer.

I tried to sink into the bed.

I stopped breathing.

I reached out.

They were at the edge of my bed.

I cupped their faces. They leaned into my touch, purring. I liked it when they purred. It was a sign they were at peace. I looked at Leven. He nodded got two chairs. He brought them to the side of my bed.

I took my hands away. They opened their eyes. They stared at me. I came up with an idea. I looked away, crossed my arms and stuck my nose in the air. They whined. I still didn't pay then any mind. They growled. Still kept it up. They nuzzled my arm. I peeked at 'em. They looked up with happiness, and then I looked away again. They whined. I heard giggles, and stifled laughs in the back ground. They practically climbed on the bed before I paid them any mind. I scratched behind their ears. They purred with happiness. I slowly saw their eyes go back to normal.

When they were all but golden orbs, I said, "Would you two like to stay with me when I get out of here, just to make sure I'm alright?" They nodded vigorously.

Leven was staring intently at Kagura. She was staring intently back. Leven flickered his eyes to me, then back to her. She nodded. I know what's going on. She's going to break it off. I don't care. We'll still be friends after words. We always were.

Everybody started to head out, but Kagura stayed back for a little while. "Kagome-" she started. "I know Kagura. You want to break it off, and that's fine. Just promise me one thing." She looked at me with relief. "Ok, what is it?" She asked, curious. "Promise we can be friends after words." Kagura smiled brightly. "I can do that!" I smile, then nod at her to leave. Once she is gone, my head hits the pillow. The doctor comes in to check on me. "When am I getting out of here, doc?" I say quietly, but curiously. She smiles at me and says "You can get out tomorrow, if you feel up to it." I nod. She leaves.

My mind goes blank, as I fall into a deep sleep.


	14. Love Me

Love Me

By the time it was morning, I was awake, and trying to get out of the uncomfortable bed. The nurses kept telling me 'There's no way you can feel better sweetie! Please get back into bed!' or 'Are you sure you want to go home just yet? Why don't you stay a while!' or some shit like that. It was like they were trying to keep me here.

I'm seventeen dammit! I can do whatever the hell I want to do! When Leven got here, I was on the brink of killing every one of these dumbass bitches!

Leven brought me a long sleeved white shirt, with a cover up that says 'Real Talk', and some long, blue plaid pajama pants. We walked down to the office, got a note, and got the hell out! I was happy. Those nurses were creeping me the hell out.

When we got in the car, all was silent. We got to the house and I bulleted towards my room. I slammed the door shut and ran to my closet. I shut that door and plopped down onto the floor. I raised my knees to my chest and buried my head into my knees.

I screamed.

I screamed…and screamed…and screamed.

I heard someone come into my room. "Leave me alone!" I yelled from my closet. The person came to the closet. It waited. Then yanked it open. It was…Sesshomaru. His eyes were deep red, once more. He grabbed me by my wrist and yanked me off the floor, and pulled me to his chest. Then he pulled away, yanking me into doing a 360. I finally yanked my arm free and yelled, "What the hell are you doing!?" He growled and grabbed my hips and pulled me towards him. I refuse to respond.

He whined.

That wasn't going to work. I refuse to pay him any mind.

He whined again.

He growled.

He nuzzled my head.

He whined once more.

He nuzzled my neck.

He licked my neck.

He licked my chin.

I started to scratch his scalp, as he purred in happiness. I lead him over to the bed. We sat down. I continued to scratch his scalp, as he began to scratch the air. When I stopped, he looked at me intently. He pulled me into his lap. I was surprised. He started to suckle my neck. I moaned. If he was going to act like this all night, I was in for a rude awakening. Just then, Inuyasha busted in my door, growling viciously.

Oh shit.


	15. Pervert!

Stop It!

They start to growl viciously at each other. Inuyasha came over and yanked me from Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru growled menacingly, and yanked me back. I whimper. It hurts.

They look down at me, concern showing, even if they were in their demon form. I tug my wrists away, from Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. Their finger prints showed on my tan skin. I look up at the both of them, angrily. They tried to touch me, but I flinched away. They were acting the way that a jealous mate would act. I don't know why Inuyasha's doing that, he's practically in love with Kaede. Sesshomaru has Aki so I don't know what he was worried about.

I point towards the door. They growl. I flared my Spiritual Pressure. They flinched. They slowly make their way to my door. I flared up some more. They bolted out of my room. I went to lie down on my bed, when something caught my eye. A picture. An old picture of me and the gang. When we were all together, and happy. I sighed. I ripped the picture. Things will never be the same, as they were before.

I laid down on the bed, and looked at the ceiling. I closed my eyes. I let sleep take me, hoping that the horrible memory of Hojo, would soon go away.

I woke up to the feeling of someone cuddling my side. I opened one eye to find Sesshomaru, lying beside me, with a peaceful look on his face.

He might look like an angel now, but I know he's going to be an ass later. I was still mad him from what he did to my arm.

I poked his chest.

He groaned and snuggled into my pillow.

A devious idea came into mind.

I trailed my hand down to the hem of his shirt.

I worked my way back up his abdomen.

Felt up his six pack.

He started to growl.

Then I found his male nipples.

He growled louder.

I tweaked them, circled them, and teased them.

He started to pant.

Then another devious idea came into mind.

I was teasing then I stopped.

He whined.

If he wasn't going to wake up willingly, I would wake him up forcefully.

I pinched his nipple as hard as I could.

His eyes shot open, and he…squeaked.

Oh my God.

Oh.

My.

God.

I made the iceberg squeak.

This day just couldn't get better.

He looked down at me in mock anger. I know he's going to do something perverted, but I didn't care.

He looked at me playfully.

Oh hell.


	16. Cheater Cheater

Cheater Cheater

Sesshomaru smirked. I gulped. He, playfully, ran his claws up and down my sides. I giggle. He arches a perfect silver brow. Then he tickles the hell out of me.

I laugh until I had tears in my eyes.

He stops.

We stare into each other's eyes.

His eyes are a molten, honey color to them.

He leans in.

Our lips brush.

And then we're kissing.

His tongue brushed my bottom lip, begging for entrance. I open my mouth and his tongue slowly caresses mine. I slowly tangle my tongue with his. He wraps his arms around my waist possessively, pulling me closer to him. I tangle my hands in his hair.

Then it hits me.

He's dating Aki.

I jerk away, violently and glare at him.

He growls and tries to get another kiss, but I hit him in the chest.

He furrows his brows. "What's wrong Kagome?" he asked, in a hurt and curious way. "You're dating Aki!" I hissed viciously. A look of realization dawned on his face. I grunt, throw the covers off and storm out of my room.

I was not going to be Sesshomaru's whore.

I've been through too much, to sink to that level.


	17. Let Me Love You

Let Me Love You

I heard Sesshomaru running after me. When I got to the bottom of the stairs I ran to the first person I saw…Inuyasha. I ran up and pulled him in front of me, hugging his waist. He had the look of shock on his face, and then he was growling, I think. I looked out and peeked at him. He wasn't growling. Sesshomaru was.

Sesshomaru's eyes were pink and he flexed his claws. He pounced. I clinched my eyes shut, waiting for the blow, but it never came. I had fainted.

I felt soft fingers. I opened my eyes to Kimiko, Sesshomaru's mother. My eyes widened and I looked around. I was in Sesshomaru's house. Kimiko grabbed my arm.

She looked concerned.

"How in Sam's hell did I get here!?" I whispered. My voice was gone for some reason. She smiled. Her smile made me nervous. "You fainted after Sesshomaru jumped at you and Inuyasha. Sesshomaru told me what happened. Why did you run away from him?" I narrow my eyes at her last comment. "He's dating Aki! I refuse to be anyone's whore! I'm not going to lower myself to that! No matter how much I like him!" I yelled angrily, while crossing my arm. Then the unexpected happened…she burst out laughing. I scooted back a little. She was Sesshomaru's mom. If her laugh was anything like Sesshomaru's, it was never good. She wiped the tears out of her eyes. "Honey, Sweetheart, Sesshomaru isn't dating Aki!" she said, still, slightly, giggling. I opened my mouth to tell her wrong, but she beat me to it. "They broke up yesterday, before…you know. But it's good to know you won't mess with my son and his feelings for you!" she said matter-o-factly. My eyes widened, and my mouth made an 'o' shape. "Speak of the Devil!" she said, excitedly. Sesshomaru walked in. He saw me and smiled a rare smile. "I'll leave you two alone!" she said, and rushed out of the room.

We stared at each other.

It seems as if Sesshomaru's golden orbs darken when looking at me.

Faster than the speed of light, Sesshomaru had me pinned on the floor, and slamming his lips into mine. He shoved his tongue into my parted lips, and we fought for dominance. He pulled me possessively to him. I grinded into him, as he growled into my lips. The passion of the kiss, stole my breath away. Soon, we had to part for air. His eyes were a light pink.

"Kagome, please, on everything I have, go out with me, let me love and protect you. Please Kagome, will you be my girlfriend." He said in a pleading voice. I nod, hesitantly. He smiled. We kiss again, but this time, gently.

I think that I am falling in love with Sesshomaru Tashio.

* * *

Dudes! How's it goin'! It's goin' good? Alright! Back to the point! I have a new story called **Only Fate Will** **Tell!** Now to go ahead and tell you, it's Toga and Kagome, so if you don't like those fics...DON'T READ YOU BUNCH OF BITCHES! Also, if any of you have noticed, I deleted the story **Flames of Pain** but don't worry! It's coming back! So read and review bitches! Ya know ya want too!


	18. Great Kisser

We sat in the floor for a while. I let him hold me. I tangled my hand in his hair. I massaged his scalp. He made small purring sounds. I leaned into his chest. I felt so protected around him. It was the best feeling I ever had. It made me feel important. Occasionally, he would nuzzle my head.

"You know we're going to have to get up soon, right?" I said lazily. He groaned but nodded. I know he didn't want to get up cause I didn't want to get up, but we had to get up. I tried to get up, but he just tightened his arms around me. "Come on Sess. We need to get up." He nuzzled my head again, but this time he took a deep breath and said, "No." I look at him. His eyes are closed, and he is smiling. "What'd you mean no!?" I said angrily.

He cracked open an eye. "Can't we wait for like, five more minutes?" he whined. Sometimes I truly think he's a girl. I sighed and tried to get up again, but he tightened his arms some more. I elbowed him in the stomach, and he doubled over, letting me go.

I get up and walk to the door, but end up getting pinned to it instead. Sesshomaru's hands were on either sides of my head, and he was staring down at me intently. My blush spreads like wild fire, and I quickly look down. I felt a clawed finger under my chin. He tilted my face up, but my eyes stayed down. I refuse to watch him laugh at me. Out of my so-so vision I could see him frowning.

"Look at me Kagome." I did. He had lust, desire, and…love. Did Sesshomaru love me? Did he love me as much as I love him? I wanted to know, but I was willing to wait for my answer. He lowered his lips unto mine. The kiss was gentle, caring. It slowly started getting heated. His hands traveled to my hips, while mine traveled through his hair. He pulled me closer to him. The sudden need of air was dire when we broke off the kiss.

All I can say is…Sesshomaru Tashio is a good, wait scratch that, _great kisser_, and I will never let him go.


	19. Back To School

Today is the day. I am going back to school. It scares the shit out of me. The last time I was at school, I screamed at Sango about everything that had happened to me at her party. Is everybody going to know? Did she tell the whole school? Are they going to be mean to me? Are they going to make fun of me? Are they going to feel sorry for me? All these questions ran through Kagome's head so fast that she didn't notice Sesshomaru pull up, waiting for her to get in the car.

Sesshomaru was confused. She is sitting on the porch, _staring right at his car, _and she's not moving. Sesshomaru opens his car door and slams it shut, but she doesn't move. He walks up to her and sank to her size, staring into her eyes. She blinks abruptly as she starts to come down to Earth. She smiles nervously as Sesshomaru smirks at her playfully. Sesshomaru stood up straight, giving Kagome his hand to help her up.

Kagome takes his hand cautiously, and squealed when he jerks her up quickly. Her pulls her to his chest and nuzzles her neck. Kagome relaxes against him as he begins to nibble her neck. "Are you okay, Kagome?" Sesshomaru said, his voice muffles against her neck, making Kagome giggle. "Yeah. Just nervous about school, that's all." Kagome said softly, waiting for him to tell her that it was ridiculous and not to worry about anything. It never came. The little lecture that Sesshomaru makes over things he thought weren't important, never came. He just nods and tugs her toward his car.

They drove in a comfortable, but nervous silence. They pull up to the school. Kagome didn't want to get out of the car. Her nervousness was making Sesshomaru nervous. Sesshomaru gets out first, and walks over to Kagome's side of the car. He opens the door and offers his hand. She took it, gratefully. When she is out of the car, Sesshomaru led's her to the doors. He waits a second and gives her a chaste kiss. We look back at the door. He takes my hand, and pushes it open, and we are welcomed with stares. Some gasps. Some gaps. Others smirk. We walk down the halls, and when the looks of shock wear off, they became looks of pity. As I expected, Sango told everybody. We walk into the auditorium. Sesshomaru and I found a corner to sit in and sat there.

We weren't joining our groups today.

Then the thing I am truly scared of happened. There are twelve of them: Nala, Zera and Zira (twins), VaToni, Kilala, Sango, Aki, Odera, MarKiesha, Aysha, Katie, and K.C. Nala's the Captain. They have two lives. They were whores on the weekends, and virginal goddesses on week days. They came over to us. I can feel their eyes burning holes in my head.

Nala was first to speak. "I am so sorry about what happened to you! I'm sorry about how we've been treating you, and I'm hoping some of us will stop (side-way glances at Aki and Sango.) If you ever need girls to talk to, you can talk to us, okay!" She said sweetly.

I'm beyond in shell-shock mode right now. Did the bitches of the school just…apologize to me? I look up at Nala to find genuine truth in her words. I smile lightly and nod, as in saying: _I'll take your words into consideration_. She beamed at me and walked away, her posse following behind her.

I think my day just got a little bit better.


	20. Authors Note

Hi Guys! It's your author, sesshomarusshikonmiko here! I'm here to clear the air about Speak. I'm not trying to copy anything at all. If you little fuckers would wait and read the story, you will see how different the two are!

Now, I don't do Authors notes often, so don't get used to it. This is just to clear the air about something.

Now another thing I'm going to address while I'm here is to the people who is reading Princes and Princesses. I'm going to delete it (dodges cans and tomatoes) Would you fuckers wait a minute! Damn!

Now the reason I AM deleting it is to split it up in actual chapters, so it's easier for me to work on, and easier for you to read. OK, happy now. Well this is good bye, see you later!


	21. Memories

Every since the day that the cheerleaders talked to me, everythings been fine, but the closer I got to other people, the farther away my group is. They actually look at me wistfully now. It makes me sad to see my group, my group of precious friends, look at me that way.

Everybody knows that I'm the girl that was raped, and they pity me because of it. I hate it. I feel everybodys eyes on me. It's the end of my English teachers class. I bolt out, and head for the door. The door that leads me to my freedom. I'm welcomed with a cold blast of air…and Hojo.

Water stings the back of my eyes. My throat clenches shut. I can't speak. He walks close to me. He grins evilly. A scream tears at the back of my throat; it won't bubble up. A growl. He blinks. Another growl. He blinks twice. A louder growl. A feral growl that I know and love dearly. Sesshomaru's here. Thank you God, for sending my Guardian Angel to me.

Hojo trembles beneath Sesshomaru's glare. Sesshomaru beast was simmering on the edge of Sesshomaru's control. Sesshomaru walks up on Hojo. He growls deep in the back of his throat. "You are dismissed, boy." Sesshomaru growls out dangerously. Hojo nodded, and runs as far as his little legs could carry him. Sesshomaru walks to me. I look at him and find a hardened gaze staring my way. I'm confused. Why's he mad at me?

"Why are you out here Kagome?" He said coldly. I narrow my eyes. I try to walk around him, but he grabs my wrist harshly. Memories flash before my eyes.

_-Hojo grabbed me and pulled me into the forest harshly-_

My breath becomes labored. "Answer me, Kagome!" He said, voice meaning business. He yanks me to his chest, glaring down at me.

_-He yanked me to his chest. I fight against him; he slaps me and rips off my shirt, grinning maliciously-_

My heart beats faster. I start fighting. Punching, kicking, biting, slapping, anything to get away from him. To get away from _Hojo._ He restrains me from moving, and slams me up against a brick wall. He's hurting me.

_-He rips my skirt off, and starts pounding into me. It hurts.-_

I whimper. He stops immediately. He looks down at me, his arms dropping at his sides.

I run.

I run and I don't look back.


	22. Flames

When Inuyasha went outside, he didn't expect to find his brother. Sesshomaru sat on the first step that goes toward the school, with his hands in his head. Inuyasha's eyes widen. He slowly makes his way down toward his brother. "What do you want Inuyasha!?" snaps Sesshomaru. Inuyasha's eyes soften as he sat down near his brother. "It's Kagome, isn't it?" Inuyasha said smugly, glad he figured out his brothers problem. "Smug bastard." Sesshomaru mumbles into his hands.

Inuyasha grinned and patted Sesshomaru on the back. "This is what you signed up for. When it comes to Kagome you never know what you get." Sesshomaru looked up at Inuyasha, coldly. "She called me _Hojo._" Inuyasha's eyes widen, and his face turned grave.

Kagome ran towards her warehouse. She opened and closed the warehouse doors, quickly and quietly. She ran up the stairs to the second, and third floor of the warehouse. Once she got to the attic, she quickly looked in her bag for a lighter. Once she had it, she lit every candle in her special room.

She sat in the middle of the floor watching the flickers of every candle. They told secrets. They told many of _her _secrets. Secrets no one is suposed to know about. They've seen her at her worst. When she was crying on the floor, screaming for help because _he_ was hurting her, they were there.

She stood up, walking towards the flame. She will never be the same person she was before. She used to be fun and cheerful. She used to be able to make friends with anybody. She remembered herself before she was raped, she wanted to be that person again. Cold tears ran down her boiling face. Tears of anger, and frustation. She didn't sign up for this. She didn't sign up for this horrible heartbreaking pain.

She looked at the flames, teeth clenched together. Why? Why did she get all the rough breaks while everybody else had a good life? She scratched her nails against her hands, angry welts following after. She stared at the flames in a new light. She reached out to touch one. The blazing orange red was amazing.

She touched it.

Sparks flew inside her. It didn't burn, but invited her to come in. She welcomed the warm feeling inside her graciously. It was wonderful. She pulled back, forcibly. She didn't want the wonderful feeling to go away. She wanted to feel that way everyday. It was almost like...Kagome's eyes almost popped out of her head. It was the old feeling she used to have before she was raped. She stared at her hand.

It was orange. A light golden orange. She looked at the flames.

_Hello. How are you. Come with me and I will show you the way out of your pain. Your future is with me. Even when you are alone, I will be with you Kagome. I will never leave you alone. You are NOT alone in this world Kagome._

Kagome was frightend at first. The voice was rough and gentle. Deep and baritone. "Who are you?" Kagome asked frightend.

_My name is..._

"Kagome what are you doing?"


	23. My Beast Loves You

Kagome felt cold. The voice that was talking to her left, and she missed it dearly. She was terribly cold and she didn't know why. "Kagome, what are you doing?" She turned her head to see Sesshomaru. How he got there she had no idea how, but he was. "Is there something you need, Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru walked towards her and grabbed hold of her wrist. The golden tint to it was abnormal. Kagome jerked her wrist away and glared. "I said is there something you need, Sesshomaru-sama?!" He cringed at the status use. From anyone else, he would of taken it as a complement, by from Kagome he knew he was in trouble.

Kagowas was furious! How dare he come here, acting as if he did nothing wrong! Kagome clenched her teeth together, preventing her from saying anything she would regret later. Sesshomaru stepped closer to her, trying to intemidate her. Kagome raised a perfectly arched brow at the attempt. It was truly pathetic. Sometimes she truly did wonder about him. He stared down at her. She stared up at him.

Sesshomaru started to wonder how he got so lucky. He looked down at his beautiful woman. She was _his_ and no one else's. He was not a sharer. Her perfectly parted lips were so tempting he just couldn't help himself. He leaned down and kissed her with tenderness and care.

Kagome soon forgot that she was mad at him, tangling her fingers in his silver tresses. He truly was a perfect work of art. Feeling bold, Kagome slipped through her lips, shyly asking for permission to enter. Sesshomaru was very aroused from this, as her tongue around his fangs. Sesshomaru was in no mood to play , shoving his tongue against hers, making Kagome gasp a bit. His tongue explored every crack and crevice of her mouth.

Suddenly, Sesshomaru jerked away quickly, with his bangs covering his eyes. Kagome realized what was happening and felt sorry, like it was her fault. "I'm sorry Sesshomaru. I shouldn't have pushed you that far." Sesshomaru smiled lightly. "It's not your fault that my beast finds you very _very_ attractive." This kind of shocked Kagome. She knew that Sesshomaru found her attactive, not his beast. This kind of put Kagome on edge.

When beast's found women attactive, that means that they will do certain things to mark the female as theirs. No matter who it was. Mothers, sisters, girlfriends, it didn't matter. This is probably why Sesshomaru was almost always at an arms length with her. He was marking her with his body, telling other demons, monks, and humans that she was his. The next one was doing special things for her, such as buying her jewelry, giving her money, anything she could possibly want.

"Sesshomaru," Kagome said carefully. She didn't want to upset him ar his beast."is your beast preparing me for a...a...a mating ritual." Sesshomaru kept staring at the floor. He knew she would figure it out sooner or later, but he didn't expect her to know now. He was hoping he could spend a little more time with her. Kagome walked over to him, tilting her head to look at him. "It's okay if he is, I just need to know ahead of time, ok?"

Sesshomaru lifted his head, pink tinting his eyes. He nodded and kissed her again. It was gonna be good for the both of them. No matter what happend, they will always have eachother. And they were ok with that.


	24. Authors NoteAgain

Hey Lovelys! I have the biggest question in the world!...wait...wait for it...SHOULD I CONTINUE THIS STORY! Aren't you happy you waited?! This is an important matter, ladies and gentleman! And if I do continue this story, I'm probably make it paranormal, sci-fi like...just saying.

I also need some new ideas. I'm becoming a little uninspired. So...I think I've established everything. So, right me reviews, PM me new ideas. Like I said before, Should I even continue this story?! So...I guess this is see you later.

Toodles!


	25. Metal Kisses and Shadows

**Chapter 25**

**Metal Kisses and Shadows**

Kagome hadn't gone back to school yet. Leven didn't know that though. Kagome had walked to school everyday. And everyday she had walked, she went to the warehouse. She went up to her special room, at the very top of the building. She had lit every candle and stared.

She thought about that night. The very first time Hojo raped her. She was immature. She wanted to try something new. She didn't know that it would end up like that. She never knew she would lose all of her friends. She never knew she would be raped. She didn't know. She never knew. Tears burned the back of her eyes.

She bit her lip hard, as the cold tears rolled down her eyes. She was so dirty. She rocked her body back and forth as she silently sobbed. Her candles watched her cry. A choked sob escaped her throat. She didn't understand. She would never understand. Why would Hojo do this to her? She liked him, she wanted to be his girlfriend, why would he doe this to her?

Kagome got up and paced the room. Tears still rolled down her face. She began wailing. "Why Hojo! Why! What did I do! Why! Someone, anyone, please answer me! What did I do!" She wailed. She fell to her knees, and buried her head in her hands. She screamed.

She stood back up and ran to the toilet. She puked her brains out. She sat back and put her back against the wall. Her tears couldn't stop. After not crying for so long, the must come out some how. She looked over to the bathtub. She eyed a razor blade that sat on the ledge. She hadn't cut in _years._ Her throat started constricting really tight. She wanted to. Oh god, she wanted to.

The feel the warmth of the blood run down her arms as she carved words into her arms, legs, and stomach. The cool feel of the steel. The way it felt like metal kisses across her skin. She got on her knees and reached for it. She grabbed it. The cool metal felt good between her fingers. She pulled her sleeve up.

She, then, began to carve the word 'Slut' into her arm. She pulled her shirt up, showing her scarred belly. She carved the words 'Whore' and 'Bitch' into her stomach. Blood started to pool around her. She looked at it. _'That's enough for today.' _she thought. She stood up and slipped a bit. She got up and stood in the tub.

She just stood there for a second, then she turned the water to freezing cold and turned it on. She stood in that tub for a while. She thought about things. Her brother, her friends, her life,her...boyfriend. What would Sesshomaru think of her if he knew she cut. He'd think she was a suicidal freak.

Her throat constricted. She had forgotten how to breathe. She should have took a bath. Maybe she could have drowned her self, it'd make a lot of people happy. She turned the water off and yanked open the curtain. She looked down at the mess on the floor. Her eyes dulled while she stared at its crimson color.

When she came out of her stupor, she grabbed two towels and laid them down. She had to get over the blood to get on some clothes. Then she'd clean up the bloody mess. She got out of the tub and walked back into her special room.

She walked towards the back door. The room was a dark champagne color. The bed was a large four poster bed and had a canopy. The sheets are black with golden trim and golden accent pillows. There was a desk in the corner and a walk closet and bathroom. Little light was filtered into the room so she kept lots of candles, and a big five lighted lamp in there.

Kagome walked over towards her closet. She grabbed a white so spaghetti strap shirt, and a grey pair of shorts. She laid them down on. Now to take care her cuts.

She went to the desk. It was mahogany Brown. It had a smooth desk top, and four drawers. Kagome reached for the bottom drawer on the left. She got out a pretty big first aid kit. She popped it open and got out bandages and boo-boo spray. Kagome clenched her eyes shut as she sprayed her arm and stomach. She hissed as the spray did it's magic.

She took a deep breath as stinging resided. Then She took the bandages and started wrapping herself up. Once she was all bandaged up, she got up and put her clothes on.

When was done with her clothes, she walked back to the bathroom. The stench of blood was strong, making Kagome gag. She got on her knees and began clean up her mess. All of this blood reminded her some of her friends. Friends that committed suicide.

Sephora N'Sapo, Annika Reed, and many more. They are just a few the friends that did the so called "dirty" deed. She found Sephora and Annika dead the stalls at school. They died together. They bleed out together. They were best friends.

Tears began to burn the back of Kagome's eyes. They were her best friends too. Why didn't they tell her that they had problems? She would have done anything for those girls. She would do anything for her crew. She loved them. They were the family she never had. Fat, wet tears rolled down her face as she silently sobbed for her fallen friends.

Once she was done cleaning up, she hid the towels under a small floorboard, and went back to her room. There's a mirror on the back of her door. She stares at it. Ugh. Her hair was wet, dull, and stringy down her back. She looked for shapes in her face. "I'm so ugly." she whispered to herself. She had black bags under her eyes, and deathly pale skin. Her nose was mouse like, small and nimble. Her lips no longer had their rosy red color. They now were very light pink.

She just stared at the mirror. It's was almost like she saw millions of Kagome's. Kagome took the mirror off the wall and put it in the back of her closet. She shut the closet door, and walked over to her bed, and laid down. She laid there, wide awake. She sighed. She got up out of bed and went back over to her desk. She pulled out her iPod, grabbed a drawing pad, her pastels, and walked out to be welcomed by her flames.

She sat in the middle of the floor, and put her ear buds in. She opened up her iPod, and began playing the Wretched and Divine: The Story Of The Wild Ones. She closed her eyes and let Andy's rugged voice run through her veins. She grabbed her pad, a pastel, and began to draw.

Her hands flew over the pad, Andy's voice influencing her brain on over drive.

_In The End, As You Fade Into The Night!_

_(Oo, Whoa!)_

_Who Will Tell The Story Of Your Life!?_

_In The End, As My Souls Laid To Rest,_

_What Is Left Of My Body?_

_Or Am I Just A Shell?_

_I Have Fought,_

_And With Flesh And Blood, I Commanded An Army._

_Through It All,_

_I Have Given My Heart For A Moment Of Glory!_

_(Chorus)_

_In The End, As You Fade Into The Night!_

_(Oo, Whoa!)_

_How Will Tell The Story Of Your Life!_

_(Oo, Whoa)_

_And Who Will Remember Your Last Good Bye!_

_(Oo, Whoa)_

_'Cause It's The End And I'm Not Afraid,_

_I'm Not Afraid To Die!_

_I'm Not Afraid!_

_I'm Not Afraid To Die!_

_Born A Saint, _

_And With Every Sin I Still Want To Be Holy!_

_I Will Live Again!_

_Who We Are, _

_Isn't How We Live We Are More Then Our Bodies!_

_If I Fall, _

_I Will Rise Back Up And Relive My Glory!_

_(Chorus)_

_(Guitar Solo)_

_(Chorus)_

_Who Will Remember, This Last Good Bye!?_

_(Oo, Whoa)_

_'Cause It's The End,_

_And I'm Not Afraid, I'm Not Afraid To Die!_

_I'm Not Afraid,_

_I'm Not Afraid To Die,_

_Not Afraid,_

_I'm Not Afraid To Die!_

_(In The End, By Black Veil Brides)_

__Kagome opened her eyes, coming back from her colorful coma of music. She looked down at her picture, and her eyes widened in surprise. It was a Shadow. The thing from the cover of The Wretched and Divine album. Except it had Hojo's face. Kagome was in front of him, wearing a mask.

She was staring up at him in fear. She shook her head, and closed the pad. She looked up at all of her candles. The were low. "Guess it's time to buy new candles." She whispered to her self as she blew them all out. Once it was dark in the room, she walked back to her room.

She got into her bed and laid down. Her eyes drooped shut and she went to sleep, thinking about her picture and how hot Christian Coma was.

* * *

**Hey guys! Writer's block is a bitch! You guys should thank Black Veil Brides new album, Wretched and Divine. It's the shit! Anyway, review, and I'll see you in the next chapter :-D**


End file.
